


You Look So Good In Blue, But You Look Better In Nothing

by newamericana



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blow Jobs, Crossdressing, Lingerie, M/M, Modeling, Oral Sex, Panties, Public Blow Jobs, Public Sex, just sin in general
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-18
Updated: 2015-07-18
Packaged: 2018-04-09 21:29:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4364864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/newamericana/pseuds/newamericana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Patrick wasn't your stereotypical model.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Look So Good In Blue, But You Look Better In Nothing

**Author's Note:**

> this is sin and so fucking cliche i am sorry

Patrick wasn’t exactly the type of person you think of when you think of a model. For one, he wasn’t super muscly with six pack abs and shit like you see on every man on the cover of a magazine. He wasn’t skinny, wasn’t in the best possible shape he could be in exactly, and his skin was way too pale. And while he was confident that he still looked good in whatever the agency had him model (why would they still keep him around otherwise), he didn’t exude the same cockiness that most of the other models he worked with did.

He didn’t mind being not the picture perfect mold, thought it was probably a good thing actually. He liked the job well enough, though it could be slightly embarrassing at times, to strike the most ridiculous poses while wearing only a skimpy piece of fabric to cover certain areas. But it paid the bills so that he didn’t have to worry about going homeless while he was working on other music shit, so he suffered through it.

“Hey Patrick, shoot’s in five minutes, hurry up!” he heard a familiar voice call.

Patrick made some final adjustments to his outfit (which, could you really call a pair of lace blue panties an outfit?) before throwing on a big shirt to cover up until he actually had to pose for the shoot.

The assistant that had called for him to hurry up, Vicky-T as she was generally known around the agency, came up to him almost immediately after he left the dressing room.

“Hey, so just warning you, the girl who usually photographs your shoots can’t be here, so we got a different guy to come and do it. Hopefully it shouldn’t be problem, but let me know if any issues arise.”

“Yeah okay, it should be fine.”

Vicky-T gave him a quick smile before rushing off to help someone else. She always seemed in a hurry to get somewhere, but Patrick couldn’t really blame her. The models here could be a bitch about what they needed, and sometimes it amazed Patrick how little they could actually do for themselves.

He entered the room where he was doing the shoot and was greeted by a guy who didn’t look much older than him. He appeared trustworthy enough, not dressed as formally or as nice as a lot of the male employees here, but not a complete mess. He had pretty whiskey colored eyes, lightly ringed with eyeliner, and, if Patrick was being completely objective of course, a very attractive face overall. Patrick assumed that this was his substitute photographer.

The man looked slightly surprised when he saw Patrick, which to be honest he was kinda used to because, again, he wasn’t near the picture perfect model everyone expected. But at least the photographer didn’t make some snarky comment like he’s heard some people make, instead just recovered quickly and gave Patrick a smile. “Hi I’m Pete, I’m gonna be doing your shoot today. You must be Patrick?”

“Yep that’s me.”

The conversation sort of died and the silence quickly became awkward, but Pete didn’t seemed fazed and soon said, “Okay then, if you could take your shirt off then I’ll set you up and we’ll get this over with, sound good?”

“Yeah,” Patrick replied as he reached down and pulled his shirt off. He was blushing slightly, made even more noticeable by his pale skin, because no matter how often he did this and how confident he had gotten with himself, old habits die hard and he always got embarrassed at first.

He felt Pete’s eyes on him but couldn’t bring himself to meet them. Biting his lip nervously, he asked, “Okay, so where do you want me to….?”

It took a few moments before Pete replied with a “Right right, okay, yeah if you could go sit right over there.”

There was a small bed in the middle of the room, so Patrick went over and sat on it, legs crossed.

Pete looked him over thoughtfully for a few moments, then said, “Open your legs up, and uh, put your arms like this…good good….now sort of lean back a bit…”

Surprisingly, this part of the shoot was far more comfortable for Patrick than the initial revealing of himself. This was the part he had done a million times before, this was something he knew he was good at. Pete gave him a couple more instructions, adjusting part of his body slightly, before going back behind the camera.

“Okay, bend your head down a bit but keep your eyes looking up…yeah just like that..alright I’m gonna take a couple of test shots then we’ll get to the real thing.”

Patrick heard the camera click a couple of times, and on the last one, just because well, he knew what worked for him, he bit his lip as he looked at the camera.

“Jesus Christ,” he heard Pete mumble as he took the camera to look at the photos.

“Is there a problem?”

Pete just looked up at him, an unreadable expression on his face, as he said, “No not at all. The pictures have all turned out fantastic so far. Could you, ah, could you maybe bite your lip again for some of the actual ones?”

If Patrick didn’t know any better, he would’ve thought Pete looked unsure about himself, but he didn’t let himself pay attention to that right now. “Alright.”

“Okay yeah, great.”

Pete got behind the camera again and took a few shots of Patrick in the same pose, then said, “We’re going to try something a bit different now okay? If you could lay back, yeah just like that, and keep your legs open. Now, put your arms over your head…no not like that, here let me—“

Pete went over to Patrick and adjust his arms as so, and Patrick definitely did not blush at all as Pete ran his fingers lightly over his arms. It wasn’t even sexual, he’d had other photographers touch him way more in way more inappropriate places, and yet.

Pete left far too quickly in Patrick’s mind and took a few more shots, and before he knew it, Pete was telling him that it was all over and that he could leave now.

“You were really great, you know,” Pete said as Patrick got up. “I mean, you might not have the model body but..damn.”

Patrick, once again, definitely did not blush. “Thanks, I guess, you were a, uh, good photographer?”

Patrick wanted to bang his head against the wall. He was literally the least smooth person ever, oh my god. But Pete just laughed it off with a quick, “Thanks.”

“Yeah,” Patrick said, his breath hitching slightly because somehow, in the span of a few seconds, Pete had stopped laughing and was definitely considerably closer to him than he was before. Pete was staring at him, and Patrick couldn’t bring himself to look away. He sorta covered his body and bit his lip out of nervous habit. “So, um.”

“I may be reading this completely wrong,” Pete murmured, bringing his hand up to cup Patrick’s cheek, “but—“

And then, completely fucking cliché, he leaned in and kissed Patrick. Patrick froze for a second, before letting himself relax into the kiss. He let out a small noise as Pete kissed him deeper, opening Patrick’s mouth and using his tongue. Patrick tangled his hands in Pete’s dark hair, and Pete started running his hands up and down Patrick’s bare sides. They stayed like that for a few moments, before the kiss naturally broke apart and Pete said, “As much as I would love to continue this, we should probably move to a place that’s probably a bit more, ah, private.”

“Um, yeah, let’s just go to my dressing room, nobody should be in there for a bit,” Patrick suggested.  
Pete gave Patrick another lingering kiss, before breaking away again. “Yeah, okay, sounds good.”

Patrick threw on the oversized shirt he had worn in here and they left, trying to look like they were definitely not making out before. Which, okay, they probably didn’t really succeed at, but Patrick honestly couldn’t care less about that right now.

As soon as Patrick closed the dressing room door, Pete hastily pulled Patrick’s shirt off and pinned him against the wall. He hungrily met Patrick’s mouth and kissed him deeply, making Patrick whimper. 

“God Patrick you’re so,” Pete said in between kisses, “you’re so hot, I’ve wanted, wanted to do this since you took that shirt off, fuck, and you were in nothing but those damn panties.”

Patrick could do nothing but groan in reply. Pete had started kissing down Patrick’s neck, kissing and sucking and biting everywhere he could. Moments later he had started grinding against Patrick’s cock, the delicious friction sending waves of pleasure up Patrick’s spine.

“Pete, oh god, don’t stop,” Patrick gasped.

Pete made a noise and just started kissing down his chest, sucked a nipple into his mouth while using one hand to play with the other. Patrick moaned even louder at that, could barely keep himself upright.

He moved down, kissing farther down until he reached Patrick’s hip. He nipped there a bit, hard enough that Patrick knew it would leave a mark, before going to mouth at Patrick’s cock through the lace panties he was wearing. Which by now were completely ruined, but Patrick was far more concerned with the wet heat that surrounded his cock, the way the lace rubbed against him and made it that much more pleasurable, than he was with the state of the undergarments. He grabbed Pete’s hair and tugged hard, and Pete just groaned on his cock and made Patrick shiver.

Pete pulled off for two seconds, said, “Gonna blow you now,” before pulling Patrick’s panties down slightly and wrapping his lips around the head of his cock. Patrick threw his head back as far as the wall would allow and had to force himself to stop thrusting into Pete’s fucking lips. Fucking sinful lips that were now sucking farther down Patrick’s cock. Patrick was squirming and moaning as Pete managed to go all the way down on Patrick, before coming back up and sinking down on him again. 

Patrick wasn’t going to last long, not like this, not with Pete fucking moaning around his cock, not with Pete staring up at him, looking like absolute slut. Patrick couldn’t look down at Pete, had to stare at the ceiling so he didn’t come in like two seconds. But then Patrick felt something on his ass, felt Pete’s fingers come and start rubbing around his hole before pushing one in, and Patrick could barely gasp, “Pete I’m gonna—“ before he was shaking and coming down Pete’s throat.

When he looked back down he saw Pete quickly jacking himself off. Patrick reached down and pushed Pete’s hand away. He started to stroke the other man’s cock, watching him arch upwards into the touch and groan. He only got a few strokes in before Pete was coming all over the floor, a litany of curses and Patrick’s name spilling out of his mouth. 

“Holy shit,” Pete muttered after a few moments, pulling his pants back up. “We have to do this again like, all the time.”

Patrick let out a small breathless laugh. “Yeah, yeah that would be nice.”

Pete looked at Patrick for a second, before giving him a quick kiss and saying, “Call me sometime?”

Patrick nodded his he took his phone from the dressing room table and gave to Pete to put in his number. Patrick was still basically completely naked, except for the now ruined panties that were barely hanging off his ass, and while it seemed a little late to get embarrassed now, he still blushed as Pete gave him his phone back, unabashedly staring at his body. 

Pete leaned in again one last time to kiss Patrick, then said, “See ya Patrick,” before leaving Patrick alone to clean up and think about what the actual amazing fuck just happened.


End file.
